Michael von Reinhardt
Michael von Reimhart, (commonly known as Mike) is an eighteen year old Mixed-Blood Magus living within the confines of the region of Superbia, actively attempting to attain an understanding of the world around him, having been awakened to his Origin of Curiosity, boundlessly searching for and hunting for knowledge. Above all, Michael prizes information that might lead him to regaining his presumably deceased mother, Eliza von Reimhart, one of the fairest maidens belonging to that wealthy lineage. Michael is one of the rare individuals that possess an "OGene", therefore making him a Joker. Additionally, Michael is effectively a sealed Blood Breed Elder as a result of the concentrattion of his supernatural blood and his rare parentage. Personality Backstory Pre-Birth Early Life The Reiss Orphanage Post-Reiss Orphanage Massacre Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Mixed-Blood Physiology Eyes of Providence The Eyes of Providence, are a unique ocular phenomenon that has never been seen before, currently being possessed by the latest heir to the magical branch of the Von Reimhart family, Michael. An amalgamation and evolution of all the ocular powers he has gained throughout his life, and a representation of his progression into curiosity and his search to find the truth of all things around him, Michael wields an ocular prowess unparalleled by any singular eye based technique that a Joker is capable of accessing, even transcending the ordinary sense of vision and taking it to extraordinary heights. A fusion of the power of a unique eye seemingly possessing some of the qualities of both a Pure Eye and a Mystic Eye, being called the Mystic Eyes of Truth Perception, a fully matured pair of Byakugan which then evolve into the eyes known as the Tenseigan, the Devil Fruit made specifically for the amplification of vision, the awakened Giro Giro no Mi, and a combination of the Magics known as Demon Eye '''and '''Super Archive, this eye is said to be Michael's own answer to all the lies in the world around him, and the culmination of the truth his Curiosity has led him to. Known by those with active potential as the Sesshogan, these eyes are a force to be reckoned with. This combination of ocular powers has in fact reverted Michael's eyes to their original form even when using these abilties. Due to the union of all of these ocular powers within one body, Michael has demonstrated a nearly incomprehensible range of vision, capable of covering a distance of atleast sixteen thousand kilometres in every direction, including underground him, and is capable of seeing through this are regardless of any sort of obstructions to his ocular prowess. As a master of Necromancy, Michael is allowed to detect souls and spirits without any sort of difficulty, being marked as allowed to do so after inheriting his Magic Crest. Michael, in a similar manner to a pure eye, is capable of seeing even that which his active potential would not allow him to see in other Jokers, in Aces, and even in Wildcards, his eyes even rendering invisible shockwaves of Busoshoku or Haoshoku Haki completely visible to his eyes. Every image is rendered in the highest possible quality to Michael, as the most infinitesimal of details and indentations, or even the fastest of movements are completely rendered to him that would make even the most skilled user of Memory-Make eat their hearts out. This unique level perception also relates to the energies exuded by other Jokers, with his supernatural clarity of perception allowing him to mimic physical actions, read lips, notice when an opponent is prepaing an attack according to the changes within their energies, and even gaze past the past and future to a limited degree. The chakra pathway system, and even the Eight Gates, are casually perceived by this eye. Even bending light proves usless against the power of these eyes, giving the opponent the feeling that a god is watching their every action. This eye also enables Michael to see through any form of visual based illusions and illusionary magic and into the truth of the world as it should be, as well as alter the truth of others to change what they see. Michael can alter the truth of others to effectively control the vision of those around him, and is skillful enough with it's use to cause persons to target each other, to induce hallucinations, as well as effectively project his vision even to those who are blind over a vast distance. Michael can even magnify his vision and see in infrared, as well as learn almost any chakra based technique he can analyze, and see through just about anything, even one's mind with concentration and observe their memories or upload his own, this also allowing him to see the emotions of others, and casually detect a lie. Michael can also release powerful pulses of chakra to subdue an opponent or weaponize his tears. Additionally, Michael is known for possessing the Eye Magic known as the Demon's Eye, drastically enhancing his Magic Power and causing it to continually grow in magnitude, as well as allow him to create tendrils from his back should he deem it necessary. This eye also allows him to utilize the spells of Living Magic, a Black Art. With the attributes of the Tenseigan, Michael gains the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces at will, as well as the abiltiy to access Tenseigan Chakra Mode and utilize Truth-Seeking Balls to effectively create Tenpenchii. Michael's vision is so vast that things are effectively standing still to him, and thanks to his condition of synesthesia, Michael demonstrates the ability to effectively seeing sounds and even other sensations like electromagnetic waves. Attained Abilities Curiosity An Origin, is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout the entirety of their life. It is the driving force from inside the Root that managed to take material form, occasionally taking the form of a human being. Every human being matches their every action to be in harmony with the driving force that is their origin. The inherent compulsion, or one's instinct, once one is awakened to this Origin, becomes nearly impossible to stray away from, becoming an impulsive behaviour one follows as if an absolute order. In Michael's case, he was birthed out of the concept of Curiosity, a concept which, as his Origin, has played throughout the entirety of his life in almost every aspect. Curiosity is defined a quality related to inquisitive thinking such as exploration, investigation, and learning, evident by observation in humans and other animals. Necromancy and Curses Magus-Style Alchemy Super Archive Tenseigan Chakra Mode Kenbunshoku Busoshoku Haoshoku Ninjutsu Genjutsu Fighting Styles Gentle Fist Blood Battle Styles